1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device whose representative is a mobile phone terminal and a flat display module used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile terminal having a flat display using a flat display panel mounted thereon is widely used, which is a representative of liquid crystal display (LCD). In this situation, it is important to prepare measures for electrostatic discharge (ESD) with respect to the flat display module as a component having the flat display panel mounted therein in order to guarantee quality and reliability of products.
For example, in the case of the liquid crystal module, a transparent electrode constructed of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and the like is exposed on its surrounding side, and a liquid crystal driving circuit to drive the liquid crystal module and the like are arranged on the side of the display unit. When the ESD enters into these portions, there is a concern that it causes a display malfunction of the liquid crystal display or an eternal destruction of components. Accordingly, it is desirable to protect the liquid crystal panel and driving circuit from ESD.
As to the ESD measure, it is desirable to obtain a way in which a minimization of a case body can be promoted without increasing the number of components and affecting a mechanism structure as much as possible. As to an ESD measure with respect to camera and speaker of mobile terminal apparatus, a technology described in JP-A-2008-130912 is suggested as a way in which a minimization of a case body can be promoted without increasing the number of components.